The Guardian of the Digidestined
by Neo-Kitty
Summary: There's a new girl in town and trouble is brewing in the digital world. Is there a connection and if so what is it?
1. Prologue

This is an idea I've been playing with for a long time and I just now put it into a written form. Please give me constructive reviews/flames or as always I will ignore all pointless flames. This story is Taiora (my favorite type) but that will show up later! Oh and Mimi has stayed in Japan in this fic and she sings in Matt's band! Also this is after the emperor and Malomyotismon okay  
  
I don't own Digimon!!! So don't sue okay!!  
  
The school day started out as normal as any Tai had slept through part of math and science and now he was going to lunch. Tai had met up with Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Izzy and he was enjoying the food and their company.  
  
"So," Izzy asked, "everyone is going to meet at the computer lab today so we can go to the digital world at 4:00 right?"  
  
"Yeah," Tai answered, "the new guys wanted us to come with them because something real weird is going on in the digital world and they can't figure out what's causing it."  
  
"It must be pretty bad," Matt stated thoughtfully, "T.K. told me I had to skip band practice to come and he knows how close our next concert is."  
  
Mimi nodded in agreement with Matt's statement because she had been begged as well by the younger kids and she really had needed to practice Matt's new song.  
  
"Is Joe coming, he has so many classes now I don't know how he has anytime to sleep let alone go to the digi -world?" Sora questioned.  
  
"He's coming too Sora, Cody wouldn't let old reliable get out of it," Tai smiled as he told them.  
  
"Then that's that," Izzy stated " we're all going."  
  
Just then an announcement went over the PA' "Attention students everyone must go to the gym to meet the new exchange students," the secretary wheezed, "everyone must attend or you will receive a detention thank you."  
  
The digi- destined filed off with the rest of their classmates to the gym for the, what was sure to be boring, presentation.  
  
"Attention students at Odaiba high school these fine young blah, blah blah, blah." The principle droned on for at least ten minutes of nonsense then he announced the students. He announced two girls a boy whose names Tai quickly forgot and then he announced Miss Rina Oraka. She caught Tai's attention; she was about average height with long blond hair she kept in a bun with the access hair hanging down she had bright blue eyes and lily white skin. She looked almost glasslike and breakable but her looks were not the reason she caught Tai's attention. No she was looking right at the five Digidestined and that caught his attention. The principle droned on for a few more minutes then they were dismissed to their classes.  
  
At the end of the school day Tai and the other older digi-destined went the computer lab just as they had promised the younger kids. Once everyone was present they headed off to the digital world to try and figure out who this new menace was. Upon arrival the older kids found their digimon and the hunt was on. Not that they really needed to hunt because trouble always finds them anywhere they go. Soon a digimon named Triceramon was attacking them full force. Their digimon all digivolved to champion and began to fight back.  
  
"Fools," the digimon scoffed "I cannot be defeated by simple little champions, tri- horn attack."  
  
"Oh no," Izzy cried.  
  
"What is it Izzy," Tai asked not liking Izzy's panicking tone.  
  
"This guys an ultimate Tai and that attack has drained our digimon of their power," Izzy stated.  
  
Sure enough the rookie level digimon were all lying on the ground looking pretty bad.  
  
"I will finish you nuisances now," Triceramon roared.  
  
"No," all the digi-destined screamed in horror as the great digimon started to bring his spiky tail down upon their fallen friends.  
  
Yay!! I love these types of cliffhangers don't you? If you guys review I'll make another chapter so tell me what you think good or bad but always constructive okay!! 


	2. Thoughts

Well I know one person is awaiting this next chapter so I will put it up for you sailor digimon. Please review I like to know someone is out there reading my stories! Arigato Gozainmasu  
  
  
  
"No," all the digi-destined screamed in horror as the great digimon started to bring his spiky tail down upon their fallen friends.  
  
Then a streak a light that was barely visible struck the dinosaur and knocked the huge beast on his side. The Digidestined ignoring the possible danger rushed to their fallen comrades.  
  
"Salamon," Kari sighed holding the rookie close to her to reassure herself and the digimon.  
  
The others were having similar reunions with their partners when Triceramon began to stir. The creature got up and the teens prepared themselves for another barrage but the monster did not seem to want to attack them anymore. He looked at the beaten up digimon and the stressed, fearful, yet resilient children standing before him. The creature merely shook his head as if clearing it of some thought and left.  
  
"What just happened here?" Joe questioned he was totally surprised that Triceramon would give up and leave if they were so badly beaten already.  
  
"That's more like a Triceramon's behavior," a tired Biyomon explained, "they may be temperamental but they don't attack without a reason."  
  
"That was strange," Salamon agreed, "I also noticed something else his eyes didn't look the same when he got back up after he was knocked over. When we were fighting him earlier his eyes looked wild and savage but after he got up they looked more tame."  
  
"Hhmmm, I wonder," Izzy murmured to himself.  
  
"What is it Izzy?" Tai asked the younger boy.  
  
"Well Tai I have a theory," Izzy started to explain, "What is Triceramon was being controlled? It's totally possible, he seemed to come out of trance after he got knocked over and it would explain the strange behavior."  
  
"I think Izzy is right," Ken stated in his normal quiet manner.  
  
"So do I Ken," Tai answered, "but the question is what or more correctly who was controlling him."  
  
"I have a question too," Davis butted in, "Did anyone else see a little streak of light hit Triceramon or was it just me?"  
  
"It wasn't just you Davis," Cody answered the taller boy, "I saw it as well."  
  
"All these weird happenings are definitely the type of things I come to expect anymore," Joe sighed.  
  
The others nodded their heads in agreement with Joe's statement.  
  
"I suggest we take a look around while the clues will still be fresh," Davis stated trying to act leader-like.  
  
"Not now Davis," Tai quickly cut off Davis' idea, "the digimon are too tired to fight anymore and if the thing that's controlling the digimon can control ultimates we can't risk getting attacked."  
  
"I agree," Izzy put forth his comment, "We should wait awhile and come back tomorrow after we get our defenses back up. Till then I'll try and watch for strange activity."  
  
"Alright how about we come back to the digital world tomorrow at 3:00," Tai suggested.  
  
"Agreed," the other teens stated together.  
  
Goodbyes were said and the Digidestined headed back to the real world.  
  
Meanwhile two figures stand in the distance, both of the figures features are vague since they are standing in the shadows.  
  
The smaller of the two stated, "That was close don't you think."  
  
The second taller figure answered, "It was close but they all alright so that's what matters."  
  
"Yes," the first figure agreed, "but we should keep a closer watch on them from now on."  
  
"Yes we cannot allow such a close call to occur again," The second figure stated softly.  
  
Then a large gust of wind blows and both figures are gone from sight.  
  
Ooh interesting huh. Who are these figures and who was controlling Triceramon? Wouldn't you love to know! Please review! ;} 


	3. Attack

   
  
/\ /\  
  
1 Hi again!! Thank you for the reviews brittmon and bunny. =^,^= (Like my kitty face!!!!) Please review, and thank you for reading!!!! Oh and last chapter I know I didn't put a disclaimer but I didn't own digimon then nor do I own it now.  
  
   
  
Tai just couldn't focus in History. He kept on drifting off then snapping back to reality. It was his last period, but he was usually more focused. Sensei Hiroshi was talking about some old mythology of some culture, he couldn't quite remember which, when he saw Rina staring at him. Her blue eyes seemed to be searching his soul and mind for something she desired to know and knew he would not tell her. She looked away from him and he began to relax once more.  
  
   
  
After class Matt, who had been in the exact same history period with Tai, asked him if he had seen Rina look at him.  
  
"Yeah I saw her," Tai replied, "but that look she gave me it was weird."  
  
   
  
"She must have a crush on you," Matt pushed Tai's comment away nonchalantly.  
  
   
  
"No, it wasn't that type of stare. It was more of a searching look," Tai pursued the conversation since he knew what it felt like when someone had a crush on you and they stared. Those types of stares don't make you feel like someone was looking into your soul.  
  
   
  
"Don't worry about it too much Tai. It's almost 3:00 and we have more important things to deal with right," Matt answered putting an end to the conversation.  
  
   
  
"Yeah," Tai answered, "We do have more pressing matters."  
  
   
  
Tai and Matt headed to the computer lab where the others were waiting to head off to the digital world once more.  
  
   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
   
  
In a dark chamber where no light could be or would ever be found a dark figure is waiting for the Digidestined's arrival.  
  
   
  
"Ah," the figure sighed and sort of hissed their words, "The little ones have come back to play. Well, well I can't disappoint them now. They should be treated kindly, I suppose, since they are visitors. Let's see who shall be kind enough to assist my guests. I know! Skullmeramon," the figure called the blazing digimon to their side, "Go make our friends feel warm and toasty and welcome," the figures voice dripped with the venom of these words.  
  
   
  
The digimon nodded his masked face and left his masters side to take care of the errand.  
  
   
  
"Very soon now I will rule," the voice whispered to itself with glee, "Yes very soon mu, wha, haa, Ha, Hah, HA, HAA."  
  
   
  
The figures malice cackles fade as the chamber begins to fade from sight.  
  
* * *  
  
(Back to the Digidestined.)  
  
   
  
The teens had been trudging for a good hour with no clues, digimon, or, as Mimi so kindly reminded them, a break.  
  
   
  
"Can't we just sit for five minutes please?" Mimi begged.  
  
   
  
"Come on! I bet we won't have to go much further," Davis answered.  
  
   
  
"Let's take a break Davis," Tai suggested to the younger boy, "If we get attacked, the digimon need to be in good condition."  
  
   
  
Davis reluctantly agreed and they all sprawled out amongst the trees. Yolei took off her shoes and stretched her sore feet with a sigh. Izzy typed feverently on his laptop and Ken watched what the older boy was doing sometimes giving his quiet input on what he thought. The others were either chatting, dozing, or (in the case of some of the digimon) playing.  
  
   
  
"Can't catch me Gatomon," Patamon teased his friend.  
  
   
  
"Watch me," Gatomon playfully growled.  
  
   
  
They giggled and jumped while Veemon, Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Wormon played 'I spy'.  
  
   
  
"I spy with my little eye something big and spiky," Wormon started.  
  
   
  
"A rock," Veemon guessed.  
  
   
  
"A tree," Armadillomon guessed next.  
  
   
  
"No it has to be Davis' head," Hawkmon teased.  
  
   
  
"Hey I heard that," Davis yelled.  
  
   
  
"Nope it's a bush see!" Wormon told them.  
  
   
  
The other digimon were laughing at the younger ones antics when they heard a noise.  
  
   
  
"What was that," Gomamon asked no one in particular.  
  
   
  
"I don't know," Tai answered, "but I don't like the sound of it."  
  
   
  
All of a sudden some of the surrounding shrubbery began to go up in flames. Mimi and Yolei shrieked in panic, while Izzy and Ken quickly moved away from the inferno near them.  
  
   
  
"What is doing this," Joe yelled.  
  
   
  
"I don't know but I have a feeling we'll all know soon enough," Matt replied.  
  
   
  
Just after Matt said this Skullmeramon came into the clearing through the burning foliage. The older kids gasped in recognition of the fiery foe.  
  
   
  
"Oh no not him again," Mimi wailed, "Sora and I were stuck in Tokyo tower with this hot-shot four years ago and he's definitely the reason I don't want to play with fire!"  
  
   
  
"Even worse, he's an ultimate too," Izzy finished the description of the digimon, "His attacks are metal fireball and flame chain."  
  
   
  
"Then lets get the extinguisher and put this fireball out," Davis energetically yelled.  
  
   
  
"Wait Davis," Kari told the goggle-headed boy, "He's being controlled so we have to be careful not to destroy him, remember?"  
  
   
  
"Kari's right," T.K. agreed.  
  
   
  
"Then what should we do?" Davis asked meekly.  
  
   
  
"Remember," Ken brought up, "the light that hit Triceramon just had to knock him over to break him out of his trance. Maybe we should try that method."  
  
   
  
"Good idea Ken." Tai complemented the younger boys' idea, "Our digimon will digivolve to champion and give him a good whack. Ready guys?"  
  
   
  
"Yeah!" the digimon shouted.  
  
   
  
Soon all the digimon had digivolved to champion (excluding Gatomon since she is a champion) and they were attacking with all they had.  
  
   
  
Skullmeramon did not seem to feel a thing he just shot off attacks in random directions at their digimon. Then the he got lucky and he hit Greymon sending the champion digimon to his knees.  
  
   
  
"Greymon!!" Tai yelled as he ran towards his fallen partner ignoring the danger.  
  
   
  
"Ah" a voice inside Skullmeramon's head hissed. "Their leader has made a foolish decision! Hah, hah, take care of him now!" the voice ordered sharply to the digimon.  
  
   
  
Skullmeramon nodded as if the speaker was right there and could see him. He turned to the running boy his face contorted in a strange smile while his maniacal eyes danced with psychotic glee.  
  
   
  
"METAL FIREBALL," the creature yelled pointing his attack straight at Tai.  
  
   
  
Tai turned to see the oncoming attack and froze. Then Sora saw what was happening and shrieked. The others turned and watched in horror as the fireball headed for their leader. There was contact and then suddenly there was smoke in the area where Tai had been. None of Digidestined could think of what to do except Kari.  
  
   
  
She yelled, "TAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
 ***********************************************  
  
Ooh that is scary stuff! Poor Tai, what happened and where were those figures that said they were protecting the kids? Hmm I wonder? Please review peeps! Thank you! ^_ ~ (PS. Davis fans, no harm meant in the joke about his hair! ^_~) 


	4. The Twist

   
  
   
  
1 Thank you for the reviews! sigh! I feel so loved!!! ^_^ I do not own Digimon as usual. Please review! Do I even have to be telling you guys this anymore? Well thanks again for reading!!  
  
   
  
Tai hadn't thought when he took off towards his fallen comrade; he had acted. Unfortunately that was one of his major traits; act, then think about the consequences later. He was running when he heard Skullmeramon roar out the name of his attack. He had turned to see what the beast was shooting at only to discover in horror it was himself. He couldn't move fear held him like a cold steel vice. He heard Sora's shriek and saw his friends look of panic as they realized what was happening, but he was still unable to move an inch. The attack came closer and time began to slow, and he held his arms in front of his face in a vain attempt to shield himself. He closed his eyes and grimaced thinking of his parents he would never say goodbye to, the friends he would never make, and most of all he regretted not telling Sora how much he cared. There was a crash and Tai felt dizzy and his head hurt all of a sudden.  
  
   
  
"I thought you weren't supposed to feel pain when you die," Tai mumbled to himself.  
  
   
  
He opened his eyes and almost fell over from shock. He wasn't dead like he thought he would be. The blazing fireball was still raging before him, but there was some type of barrier keeping it from touching him (like a contact lens). Tai gaped at the phenomenon forgetting the pounding headache for a moment. He stood up, stepped forward, and gently caressed the smooth surface of the shield with one hand while holding his pounding head with the other.  
  
   
  
"Unbelievable," he whispered as the fireball raged outside the shield as if trying in vain to reach in (like a dog who sits at the bottom of a tree trying to get a cat).  
  
   
  
The attack burned for a couple more seconds then faded leaving a great cloud of smoke. The shield faded shortly after and strangely so did Tai's headache. The smoke quickly started to smother Tai forcing him to run for fresh air. He emerged from the cloud coughing a little but otherwise undamaged. Ken was first to see their leader coming from the wreckage of the attack.  
  
   
  
"Look," he told the other grieving digidestined while he pointed towards the stumbling and coughing Tai.  
  
   
  
Kari looked up and saw her beloved Ani coming towards them.  
  
She bit her lip not wanting to cry out in joy in case it was an illusion caused by her grief. Then she got all the proof she needed to know he wasn't a figment of her imagination. Tai looked worriedly at her and rushed up to her to help her to her feet and wipe away her tears.  
  
   
  
"I was so afraid I lost you," Kari wailed burying her head into her brother's chest.  
  
   
  
"It all right Imouto," Tai soothed his sister stroking her hair as he softly repeated the phrase over and over again.  
  
   
  
Skullmeramon growled in anger seeing that he had failed in destroying the leader. The voice in his head was also not pleased. "How could he have survived," it hissed in rage, "This has to be that guardians work, that nuisance must have shielded him. Well I won't stand for this again, return to me Skullmeramon your work is not finished yet." Skullmeramon turned from the happy teens and went back the way he had come. The digidestined noticed him leaving and were very confused.  
  
   
  
"Why didn't he attack us when we let our guard down," Cody questioned.  
  
   
  
Izzy held his chin thoughtfully for a second then he snapped his fingers and shared his theory, "Since he was being controlled maybe the, whatever it is, that is controlling him wanted him back. It must be humiliated since they missed Tai. No offense Tai," he quickly stated after saying the last phrase.  
  
   
  
"None taken Izzy," Tai waved away the younger boy's apology deftly.  
  
   
  
"I have a question," Ken whispered, "How did you not get hit by the attack Tai?"  
  
   
  
"There was a shield," he tried to explain exactly what he saw, "It kept the attack away from me. That's all I know." Tai had decided not to mention the headache he had gotten, it was just a headache after all and now it was gone.  
  
   
  
"Do you guys think that whatever sent that beam of light at Triceramon last time we fought here put that shield up for Tai?" Cody queried.  
  
   
  
"I don't know Cody," Izzy answered the younger boy, "It is a possibility though."  
  
   
  
"Well I'm grateful to whatever or whoever keeps helping us," Tai sighed as he was stroking his crying sister's hair gently.  
  
   
  
The other children nodded their heads feverently in agreement. Their eyes were also tear stained from the earlier events. The others went back to talking about the phenomenons that had already taken place allowing Kari some time to put herself back together.  
  
   
  
Sora did not take part in the others conversation but watched Tai soothing Kari. Sora had been especially shaken; she bit her lip so she would not burst out in tears again. She had been afraid Tai would have died and he would never know how she felt about him. Well some miracle had saved him and she was not going to take the time she had with him for granted anymore. She walked over to where Tai was holding his sister comforting her gently with soothing words and a soft touch. He saw Sora approach and stopped whispering to Kari for a moment to look at her.  
  
   
  
"Tai I'm really glad you're okay," she started in a whisper, "and I." she began to continue but no words would come instead tears took their place.  
  
   
  
Tai creased his brow a worried expression on his face, "Sora are you alright?" he asked, concerned about his friend's well being.  
  
   
  
Kari turned to see what was going on since she felt better because her brother had reassured her. She stepped back, seeing that Sora needed Tai's help now. "I'll be with the others Tai," Kari stated pointing to their friends who were on the other side of the clearing with the digimon. Tai nodded to her as she went to join their friends.  
  
   
  
Tai walked forward and held Sora in an embrace saying, "It's alright Sora. I'm here."  
  
   
  
"Oh Tai," Sora sobbed, "I thought I had lost you and you would never know how I felt. I love you Tai! Please don't leave me."  
  
   
  
Tai held Sora in shocked silence, she loves me he thought.  
  
   
  
"Oh Sora," he sighed, "I won't leave don't worry."  
  
   
  
Sora looked up into Tai's eyes and smiled. She began to relax in his gentle embrace and she stopped crying. Tai wiped her tears away and together they went back to the other digidestined. Tai was tackled in a hug from a worried Agumon, and everyone's spirit rose while they laughed at Tai and Agumon on the ground. It was getting late and the digidestined had to leave so they said their goodbyes and headed off to the port and the real world.  
  
   
  
Two figures are once again standing in the breeze some distance away. They watch the children leave and the older teens digimon depart for the area they protect.  
  
   
  
The small first figure starts the conversation again, "I didn't know you could shield things like that."  
  
   
  
"I can't," the taller figure told the smaller confusion was obvious in the figures words.  
  
   
  
The smaller figure looked up shocked at the taller figures comment. "Then what did shield him, that attack would have killed him if there was no shield?" the first figure questioned also confused now.  
  
   
  
"I don't know," the second figure sighed, "I just don't know."  
  
   
  
Whoa! I thought these two knew all the answers but now they're confused!?!? I love a good twist in a story about as much as I love a good cliffhanger, don't you? Thank you for reading again and please review.  
  
Ani= your own older brother  
  
Imouto= your own younger sister  
  
Just thought I would let you guys know that helpful information since there are two ways to say older brother and little sister in Japan. One way is when you talk about someone else's older brother= Onisan or  
  
younger sister= Imoutosan this gives the person's title more respect. The way I used it humbles your own family okay! Arigato Gozainmasu! ^_~  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
  


	5. The Talk

Hello all you lovely readers! Thank you for the reviews they are appreciated. (sniff) I feel so loved!!! Please review after you read this and as usual I don't own digimon!! Bye guys ^_*!  
  
The digidestined were having a late-night meeting at the park. It was a dark night- a little foggy but not too bad, so no one would notice a group of people in the dim. They had come to discuss the strange help they seem to have been receiving every time they were in danger.  
  
"Who could be helping us I wonder?" Cody questioned, "Is it a digimon you think or something else?"  
  
"What do you mean something else?" Yolei exclaimed in her normal blunt manner, " It was in the digital world, so there's nothing else it could be, right? I mean it couldn't be human with the type of power it has!"  
  
"I don't know Yolei," Izzy answered thoughtfully. "Cody could be right in supposing it's not a digimon."  
  
"Yeah," Matt agreed, "Gennai wasn't a digimon and he lived in the digital world."  
  
"Well, if you ask me, it doesn't really matter what it is," Joe picked up the conversation, "What really matters is if we know it is on our side or not."  
  
"Why wouldn't it be on our side?" Davis asked confused, "It is helping us."  
  
"Davis, an enemy tries to make you unaware so they can get to you easier," Ken explained to his friend.  
  
"Ken's right," Sora agreed, "We have had our fair share of digimon using a trick to make us let our guard down."  
  
"Yeah," Mimi put in, "Devimon had to be the worst though, him and his fake house and food," She mumbled the last part of her sentence bitterly at the memory.  
  
"There isn't a sure way to tell if this, whatever it is, that is helping us is good or not, but we'll find out soon," T.K. softly stated.  
  
Kari nodded at T.K. comment then she noticed something and mentioned it, "Hey Tai you've been awfully quiet. What do you think?"  
  
All eyes turned on their silent leader to hear his comment. He opened his eyes, which had been shut as he had thoughtfully listened to each member of the groups' thoughts, worries, or questions. He looked back at the eleven pairs of eyes, which were staring at him intently waiting for him to speak.  
  
"I don't know what I think Kari," Tai began, "I agree this help could be an enemy but I'm not sure. Remember that Skullmeramon was under the enemies control, so they wanted to destroy me, and he didn't look too happy to see me alive." he paused, "There is one thing I have decided we all must go to the digital world again, all of us. This enemy is too strong so we cannot afford someone being missing when we need them the most. Our team must be at full power. Also no splitting up in the digital world, it's to much of a risk now." He pointedly looked at the new kids during his final statement, "Keep your guard up at all times. I have a feeling this enemy will be as much trouble as the first foes we fought in the digital world. These fights will be like nothing we've encountered for years."  
  
Silence ensued for a second after Tai made his speech. Then the others solemnly nodded in agreement.  
  
"We should go back to the digital world tomorrow," Tai continued. "Everyone meet in the computer lab at 11:00."  
  
Everyone agreed with a nod or another affirmation of some sort. Then the teens headed home since it was around 9:00 o'clock at night and, as Cody had explained, they were going to have a hard enough time explaining why they got home so late.  
  
Little did they know someone had been listening in on their conversation. The two figures were sitting in a tree above the spot where the digidestined had been.  
  
"Well at least we know where they will be tomorrow," the small figure began the conversation like normal.  
  
"Yes that's one plus but now we also know they are aware of our presence," the taller figure stated.  
  
"They have no clue about what's going on do they?" the small figure asked its companion.  
  
"No, they have no idea how bad this enemy really is. Nor do they understand the true power they will need to defeat it. They are right though it will be about as bad as the enemies of the past." The larger figure answered softly. Then as an afterthought she stated, "I still don't know what shielded their leader."  
  
"Maybe it's the second representative," the little figure whispered.  
  
"Could be," the second figure agreed, "but who would it be?"  
  
"We'll think of it," the first figure reassured the second, "but for now," the small creature yawned, "we need to sleep."  
  
"Right," the bigger figure smiled. Then a gust of wind came from nowhere and they were gone.  
  
* * *  
  
(At the Kamiya household.)  
  
Tai sat on the balcony outside of his and Kari's window. He gazed wistfully up at the night sky taking in the serenity of the moment. When Tai was young he used to come out on the balcony for hours to stargaze up into the tranquil night sky. Now instead of just gazing into the heavens in youthful bliss he was thinking about the day's events. There had been the fight with Skullmeramon that almost ended in disaster, the shield, the headache, and then Sora admitting her love. He smiled fondly remembering the moment when his thoughts were interrupted with a beep from his D- terminal.  
  
"An e- mail this late?" Tai stated confused.  
  
He opened the small pocket computer and looked in the e-mail file. He scrolled down the in box. There were messages that Tai had neglected to put into proper folders, and then at the very bottom he saw the unopened message. He clicked it open and all of a sudden the screen was filled with scrolling black zeros and ones. The numbers whirled about the screen at a rapid pace then they stopped and began to scroll away. Behind the disappearing numbers a message began to appear, then it was all there. There was one slight problem though. The whole thing was in digi- code, the strange lingo Izzy was always trying to translate.  
  
"Oh great," Tai muttered, "just what I need a message I can't read."  
  
Then he remembered something, "Hey wait a minute Izzy uses his computer to decode stuff. So why shouldn't this thing be able to do that too."  
  
He began pressing a couple buttons, nothing happened. He tried again and to his frustration he still got nothing. He muttered under his breath bitterly thinking of some colorful words he could say to the piece of machinery. He then noticed a button that had been neglected, the select button.  
  
"Might as well," he sighed expecting the same results.  
  
To his surprise the same results did not occur. Once again zeros and ones filled the screen and in the same way they had left the first time they disappeared. In the place of the digi- code was a perfect translation. It read,  
  
In the days when darkness reigns,  
  
Two representatives will come forth,  
  
Each will represent a generation of destiny,  
  
One will be tranquil and gentle the other fiery and strong,  
  
The one of serene nature will be first to come,  
  
The fighter will be quick to follow,  
  
Only when both are united will the true power be released,  
  
Guardian and Warrior they two shall be,  
  
Needed to set the light of goodness free  
  
"What is this some sort of riddle?" Tai queried reading the words over and over again but they still did not make any sense. Then a thought hit him, "Izzy can figure it out I'll send him a copy."  
  
Tai copied and sent the message keeping the original for himself to ponder over. After finishing this task Tai glanced down at his watch and frowned. It was midnight and he was starting to feel it.  
  
"At least tomorrow's a weekend," Tai sighed as he got up and stretched leaving his sanctuary to head inside for some sleep.  
  
Oh well not much action here yet. (pouts to herself) I love excitement. On a higher note when you review tell me what you thought of my riddle. I don't even mind if you guess what it means, but I won't tell you if you're right or wrong until I write about in the story! Thank you for reading.  
  
Neo- Kitty 


	6. The Dream

Hi guys!! No I didn't drop off the face of the earth. I'm ready to write again since Christmas is over. (pouts) I love Christmas!! Oh well, thank you for putting my story as one of your favorites Sailor Digimon!! If you check out my favorite authors you will be in there. Also no offense to anyone who asks me to e-mail him or her. I have nothing against you; I just don't e-mail. (Don't hate me!) Well now after the disclaimer, which I will do right now, (I don't own digimon!!!) I shall now begin the long awaited next chapter. Oooh amazing!! Peace and Happy New Year! ;}  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy walked into the schools computer lab in a rush. It was only 10:00, so he still had time to himself before the others came. He popped open his d- terminal and opened the strange message Tai had sent him. The strangest part was it was all in digi-code.  
  
"How did Tai get his hands on this?" Izzy questioned himself.  
  
This had to have been the most complex code he had ever encountered. Even his laptop couldn't decipher it with the program he had written so long ago to decode the ancient lingo. About fifteen minutes passed by and Izzy was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching. Izzy turned and saw the shadow outside the door, belonged to none other than Tai. The older boy walked in. He looked like he hadn't slept a wink but Izzy thought it best not to mention this little fact.  
  
"I thought you would be here Izzy." Tai smiled as he walked towards the younger boy, "Did you get my message?"  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't make any sense. This digi-code is too complex." Izzy began to explain.  
  
"Digi-code? I sent you a translated copy." Tai stated confused, "It's a riddle talking about the reign of darkness and stuff."  
  
"It's in digi-code, see?" Izzy showed Tai the message.  
  
"I don't understand." Tai muttered as he brought out his own terminal. He scrolled to the message in silence, then brought it up. It was still translated, as it had been last night. "See, it isn't in digi-code." He handed Izzy his computer so he could read the strange riddle.  
  
"I'll write this down and have a look at it later." Izzy told Tai as he began scribbling the strange riddle down for further study.  
  
Tai nodded in agreement, watching Izzy as he feverently finished adding the last few words to his copy of the paragraph. Shortly after Izzy finished, they heard the others coming.  
  
"Izzy, just keep this between you and I for now okay? I don't want this to keep them worried. I'm stressed enough as it is." Tai whispered.  
  
Izzy nodded and put the paper with the message on it in his pocket. The others strode in shortly after and the kids prepared to leave. Tai took his place by the computer, digivice in hand when he saw a shadow outside the room. It looked like a person for a brief second but then the image was gone. He ignored it and held up his digivice with the others as they headed to the digital world.  
  
The figure that had ducked out of sight when it saw Tai looking straightened itself and walked into the computer room. It looked at the computer that the digidestined had gone through then smiled. A bright light then appeared and the figure was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
(In the digital world.)  
  
The group of digidestined silently trudged through the forest they had come to. The digital world had lost its homey feel and no one felt comfortable talking. Every time there was a sound everyone froze expecting the worst and preparing for it. Gatomon was towards the end of the group her ears were perked ready to pick up any sound and identify it. Then she heard it. It was the sound of something burning. She turned towards the source fur bristled, fangs and claws bared ready to strike at any moment. The other digimon joined her making a line between the children and the unknown enemy.  
  
"It's close." Gatomon hissed, as the sound grew louder.  
  
"Please don't let it be who I think it is." Yolei whispered in a panic.  
  
Then all of a sudden the bushes caught fire as they had the day before. It was Skullmeramon, as they had feared. Their digimon attacked trying to give the teens time to escape and this attempt was pretty much successful. Everyone got away except Sora. She was cornered as the digimon were thrown away like rag-dolls by the ultimate. The creature smiled and lifted up his chain to strike the girl. Luckily she dodged it and crawled away swiftly until she was stuck once more, but this time there was no opening to escape through. The creature lifted it's arm and threw a fireball her way, this time at a deadly range.  
  
Tai had been trying to get to her this whole time and finally saw his chance. He slipped under the creatures' outstretched arm and stood before Sora, arms spread out to take the full blow of the attack.  
  
Sora had covered head with her arms trying to protect herself expecting the blazing attack to touch her any second, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Tai before her. She gave a shriek of horror thinking the attack had hit him then she saw it had not. The flames were feet from Tai but could go no further as if there was something stopping them.  
  
"The shield." Sora whispered remembering Tai had said it was like glass.  
  
She got over the shock of seeing the shield quickly and went to Tai to see if he was all right. He seemed to be looking far away, or thinking very hard because his eyes were glassy and distant. He held his arms outstretched still and he would not answer her when she tried to talk to him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the attack stopped, the shield broke, and Tai snapped out of his trance.  
  
"What happened?" Tai murmured softly. His head was aching and he could hardly stand for some strange reason.  
  
Sora stared at him in shock then asked, "You don't remember what just happened?"  
  
Tai looked at her just as puzzled as she was and replied "I ran to save you then it all went blank."  
  
There was no more time to finish the conversation after these brief words were said. Skullmeramon was furious that his second attempt to kill a digidestined had failed and he didn't look like he was going to leave in peace this time. The monster raised his chain to strike the two people before him when it happened. A strange twanging sound, like someone plucking at a string, was heard and then the digital monster was struck with the same strange beam that had hit Triceramon. The light sent the creature to the ground unconscious for the moment. Sora who had buried her head in Tai's shoulder looked up in utter shock. The teens made haste to get out of the corner they had been trapped in and went to their friends and digimon. A few minutes later Skullmeramon roused and just as Triceramon had left without another word, he did the same.  
  
Everyone was relieved that Tai and Sora were unscathed. Sora explained that there had been a shield just like Tai said before. She chose not to mention Tai blanking out. She felt he would tell them when he wanted to.  
  
"I don't believe that the shield was just a coincidence." Izzy began a theory after listening to Sora's description of everything, "Something had to of been watching and waiting to help."  
  
"Perhaps," Ken started, "but it just doesn't add up. Who would want to watch us so constantly?"  
  
No one had an answer and it was getting late. The sun was beginning to set and the teens were starting to get a little tired. Tai especially, from his lack of sleep the night before. He finally had to call a stop and decided they would come back the next day at the same time. All agreed and everyone headed their separate ways.  
  
The two figures stood among the trees watching them depart.  
  
"The representative almost showed their face today." The tall figure began, "I felt their power it is almost free."  
  
"Yes, I felt it as well." The small figure agreed, "They are still unaware of the danger. That can be their undoing if we don't watch them."  
  
"I know," The larger figure sighed, "I almost blew it there today. If that shot had faltered then all would have been lost. They cannot lose their leader in such bleak times. It would be a catastrophe. Their bonds would fail and the hope of the digital world would have fallen to the darkness."  
  
"Thankfully that didn't happen," the petite figure comforted its' companion. "The leader is safe. Now, we must leave this place."  
  
"Of course, let us go." With these final words the figures vanished, leaving the empty clearing.  
  
* * *  
  
(On the balcony at the Kamiya'.)  
  
Tai sighed thoughtfully looking up into the starry heavens once more.  
  
"What happened today?" he questioned himself, "I should have remembered the shield but it's all a blur."  
  
After he had gotten home that night Tai had been thinking nonstop about the day's events. The strange thing was it gave him a headache when he tried to recall the shield to his memory. Now he was in his refuge seeking sanctuary among the stars.  
  
"I've got to sleep." He murmured softly trying to think of something he could do to get his mind off this dreadful day and lull him to sleep at the same time. "The riddle," he whispered, "that will work for sure."  
  
He opened his small computer and opened the message. He read the words over slowly but nothing came to him. Then weariness hit him hard with vengeance. He put the dratted riddle away and trudged off to bed.  
  
His slumber was not peaceful as he hoped it would be. It was clouded with dreams. The one that was the most real was also the strangest.  
  
He saw something in the distance. A shadow that was dark, cold, and it gave off the feeling of being soulless. He shivered at the sight of the monstrosity and tried to step back from it. His feet would not hear his minds' command. He was stuck and the cold figure still came closer. Then he felt something warm. It was a light that seemed to come from within him. The cold figure suddenly lurched back in either fear or shock, if it was possible for the thing to do either. He no longer felt a need to fear and pushed forward. He felt someone else was coming forward with him. He turned and saw a figure of light marching onward to the shadow with him. He recognized the form but at the same time he did not recognize it. He tried to look closer but before he could, he woke.  
  
It was night time when he woke and he was still exhausted. He shook off the feeling of the dream and fell back into his deep slumber.  
  
***  
  
I know it was long, and no cliffhanger!! Yikes! Two heart attacks at once, too much! Enough, I have gabbed too much. Please review as always! Thanks lots!! Neo-Kitty 


	7. Confrontations and Invitations

Hello again!! I'm back to writing once more. I don't have much to say today!! (Shock of all shocks.) I still don't own digimon, now on to the story!  
  
  
  
Tai wearily got ready for school. For the last three nights he had not had much sleep. The reason for this problem was that every time he slept, he was plagued with dreams or even a few times nightmares. He sighed as he finished buttoning his shirt and slipped on his jacket. He wasn't ready to face a day of school, let alone the trip to the digital world after. Tai finally slung on his bag, said goodbye to his mother, and headed out the door.  
  
He headed down the street, running a shaking hand through his hair as he walked. It seemed to take forever for him to get to school and every thing seemed a little blurry as he looked around. Finally he made it to his first class and sat down in his chair with a sigh.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" Tai mumbled as he cradled his head in his hands to keep it from falling on the desk.  
  
The final bell rang and their Sensei quickly jumped into the lesson. Tai tried to listen but kept on falling in and out of semi- consciousness.  
  
While Tai was trying to stay awake he didn't realize someone was watching him. Rina stared at the teen, seeing him struggle to stay awake. Concern was noticeable on her features. Her eyebrows were creased in worry and a light frown took the place of her normal smile. It was obvious to her that this boy needed some help and he wasn't going to help himself. She couldn't do anything right now though. He would wonder why she was watching him if she mentioned something to the teacher, and right now she did not need his suspicion.  
  
Soon the class was over and everyone headed out into the hall. Tai walked out and leaned against a wall for a moment. During the middle of class his head had started to pound and he could barely stand the pain and his exhaustion. He started to walk slowly to his next class when someone grabbed his hand, catching him off his guard, and drug him into an empty classroom.  
  
"What do you think you're doing walking around half asleep? You should be at home!" Someone hissed in the dark at him.  
  
"Who are you and why do you care so much about my well being?" Tai asked the figure in the dark. He was a little annoyed that someone had noticed that he wasn't quiet up to par.  
  
The figure did not tell Tai her name. (Tai could tell that the voice belonged to a girl.) The person did however tell him why they cared, and their answer shocked him into silence.  
  
"If you're planning on going to the digital world you better be at a one hundred percent. Isn't that what you told the others? Practice what you preach as they say." The voice questioned him in the dark.  
  
"How do you know what I said?" Tai asked shocked that so much information had leaked out.  
  
"I know more than you think, but I won't go into that now. You should at least head to the nurse if you feel you have to be a tough guy and stay at school." The girl sounded almost like she was scolding him.  
  
"I'll go, but I want to talk to you again." Tai told the person.  
  
"Fine, we'll have to make a date to meet by e-mail. Don't worry; I already know your address." The voice agreed.  
  
Tai nodded and then stopped abruptly it hurt his head too much to even tilt it a little.  
  
"Can you make it to the nurse on your own?" the voice asked sounding concerned.  
  
"Yeah," Tai mumbled softly, "I can make it."  
  
"Good, then I will leave you now." The voice sounded relieved that he could go on his own. He then felt a small wind pick up and he could no longer here the girl breathing. She had left without even opening the door.  
  
Tai decided to think about this strange event later. His head hurt too much and he was going to stay true to his word right now. He left the classroom and headed towards the nurses office.  
  
* * *  
  
(At the digital world.)  
  
Deep within the chamber where no light shone, a shadowy figure was planning their next move.  
  
"The guardian is getting to be quiet a nuisance." The figure hissed. "I must get rid of her once and for all. How though, I haven't even made her show her face yet." Then an awful thought struck the creature. The shadow dwelled and relished on the plan it was brilliant. Also it was totally foolproof there was no way the guardian would resist.  
  
"Yes, it will work. Mu wha Ha haa." The figure cackled in delight at the prospect. "There is much to be done." The figure whispered and with that walked off to start putting the plan in motion.  
  
* * *  
  
(3:00 at the computer lab.)  
  
Tai walked in the computer lab alone. He felt a little better since he had gotten a few hours of rest. He knew the others would suspect something was up. He had History with Matt and Science with Sora so the group had certainly noticed his absence from these classes. As soon as he entered he was bombarded with questions (as he predicted!)  
  
"I know I wasn't in class but I'm okay now, see?" He tried to reassure his friends that he was okay. The answer seemed to keep most of them satisfied but a few of them still looked skeptical. If they didn't believe him they still let the subject rest for then. The group decided to head off to the digital world and they were gone after a few seconds.  
  
* * *  
  
(Back in the real world.)  
  
Nothing had happened in the digital world. Everything looked okay and they weren't attacked. This got everyone's suspicions roused this was strange behavior for the enemy. Ken had suggested that they were probably planning a huge attack and Izzy agreed. Tai told everyone that the group would head to the digital world the next day at the same time. Everyone agreed and then headed off in his or her own direction towards home.  
  
* * *  
  
(At the Kamiya household.)  
  
Kari sighed as she sprawled out on the couch. She was worried about Tai. She could tell when something was wrong and right now she felt that there was something really bothering her beloved brother. He had hardly eaten a thing and he had already headed to bed. The strangest part was that it was only 7:00. That was extremely early for Tai. Kari sighed again knowing that even if she tried to talk to him about it she would not learn what she truly wanted to know.  
  
While Kari was thinking to herself Tai sat out on the balcony again as he had the past nights. He was thinking and falling asleep at the same time when his d-terminal beeped announcing it had a new message. Tai silently looked up the message then realized what it was. It read. . .  
  
Dear Bearer of courage,  
  
I am pleased that you took my advice today. So as you kept your word to me I will keep my word to you. If you wish to ask me questions I will be waiting in the digital world tomorrow. I will be in this area.  
  
(See map) I shall see you if you choose to come.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The bearer of Peace  
  
It was an invitation from the mysterious girl. So she was a digidestined. That explained why she knew about the digital world.  
  
Tai looked at the message for a while then sighed.  
  
"Might as well," He mumbled, "maybe I can get some answers."  
  
Tai began to feel weary again and decided to head to bed. He walked slowly inside feeling more tired than he ever had in his entire life. He settled underneath his covers and fell to sleep before his head even touched the pillow.  
  
As Tai slept he was once again plagued with dreams. In one that he remembered well the next day he saw many strange things.  
  
He was standing in a clearing with the other digidestined at his side. Before them a great darkness began to grow. The darkness seemed to turn into a large cat-like predator it crouched and then all of a sudden it jumped getting ready trying to pounce on the teens in standing before it. Tai did not fear the dark figure for some strange reason. He looked into its' blood red eyes as it leaped into the air. The creature came closer until it was nearly upon them. Then he felt himself lift his hand as if commanding the beast to stop. As he did this the air seemed to grow thick and hard around him. The creature was only three feet from its' prey when it crashed into the solid air. Tai let down his hand and the air became normal once more. The cat lay defeated on the ground and then he woke up.  
  
Tai woke and clasped his head. It felt like his skull was being pulled apart. Soon the feeling stopped and his thoughts returned to the dream. What had it meant? Who was the foe of darkness really? He could not dwell on these thoughts any longer. His exhaustion was getting the best of him and he was now forced once more to sleep.  
  
Gatomon, who had been lying on the desk in the siblings' room, had seen Tai wake. She was worried about their leader's well being. She had noticed his actions had been slower than normal today.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong?" Gatomon whispered.  
  
She decided to approach Kari about it tomorrow. Her partner could probably answer her questions. With this decided, she allowed herself to get some rest as well.  
  
* * *  
  
(Across the city in another house.)  
  
The familiar figures that were normally in the digital world are seen in a small apartment. The large figure is feverently typing on a computer before them. The small figure is sitting beside them watching the larger figure work.  
  
"Do you think he will except your invitation?" the petite figure queried its' companion.  
  
"I think he will. He really wanted some answers." The tall figure replied.  
  
"This will be good they need to know who you are." The short figure smiled up at its' friend.  
  
"Yes, they do need to know. There have been enough secrets for now." The larger stated to the smaller then added as an after thought, "Maybe this will help us find the second representative."  
  
"You never know." The small figure replied. " But right now we should get some sleep while we can."  
  
The tall figure nodded and they both disappear from sight once more.  
  
***  
  
Oh wow! That was a long chapter for me. I'm trying to get better at writing longer ones. Oh well, please review! 


	8. Meetings

Now we're talking!! (Jumps for joy!) Things will all be coming to a head now!! More action and all sorts of good things to come. (Continues to dance.) Well now since I've done my victory dance, on to the disclaimer! (Straightens her whiskers daintily and brings out a long scroll.) I, Neo- Kitty, hereby do not own Digimon. Thank you.  
  
(Bows low, rolls up scroll, and tosses it away.) Well now, lets see, oh yeah! (Whacks head) On to the chapter! Yeah! (winks)  
  
Izzy sat on his bed; staring at the riddle Tai had given him. It still made no sense to him at all.  
  
"When darkness reigns," He muttered, "I don't understand. Darkness can't be reigning. We would have noticed that."  
  
He sat there immobile, and deep in thought. After another fifteen minutes of pondering, he snapped out of his trance to check his watch. It was 11:00 at night, and it was a school night, he realized in horror. He had started looking at this riddle at 8:00 and he had obviously lost track of time. He reluctantly put the notebook away and headed to bed.  
  
"There isn't anything else I can do tonight. I'll just have to look at it again tomorrow." Izzy sighed as sleep started to overtake him. "I know, I'll take it with me to the digital world. Perhaps when I get a spare moment. . ." was his last thought as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
After school the next day everyone met in the computer lab as planned. Tai looked the best he had for the last few days since he actually got a little sleep the night before. He had decided to tell everyone about the mysterious girl and today's planned meeting. After he told them he got the mixed opinions he had expected. Some thought it was too risky to trust someone they didn't know, others thought it was a great idea, and some (like Sora and Kari) were horrified he had come to school in such terrible condition. Tai silenced them all with a quick shout of "Enough!" After he had gotten their attention, he sighed, then launched in on some reasons why they should go see this girl.  
  
"She knew about the digital world, who I am, and she also knew my crest." Tai began, "Also she must have a crest herself because she called herself the bearer of peace in her invitation to me. I don't know if she is a friend or foe for certain, but I do know that she seemed to actually care about my well being yesterday. That is not a common thing ones enemy would do. We should at least give her a chance. If we don't we may never see some important questions answered." He nodded towards Izzy who knew he had meant the riddle was the question he wanted answered. "I know this may not seem very wise in most of your eyes, but there is nothing else I can offer you right now. If we don't accept this invitation we could lose an ally. So are you guys with me?" He ended his long speech with this final plea and question.  
  
The others nodded, accepting the chance that the girl they were going to meet could be enemy. But even with the risk, they would go and stand by their leaders side.  
  
"All right, then let's go." Tai smiled and turned towards the computer.  
  
The others followed suit and soon they were off to the digital world.  
  
* * *  
  
(In the digital world.)  
  
"Well now, everything seems to be in place." The shadowy figure sort of smiled. "The guardian will be in my clutches soon enough. Are you ready Dark Tigramon?" the figure asked.  
  
"Yes master." The beast growled deep in its' throat. (Dark Tigramon is virus ultimate digimon. His attacks are shadow claw and midnight beam. Both are deadly and menacing.)  
  
"Good," the shadow purred, "Soon we will take care of the guardian and the digidestined."  
  
With that "pleasant" thought on the figure's mind, it began to laugh. "Soon I will rule supreme!" With that the figure is soon gone from sight as it prepared to spring its' deadly trap.  
  
* * *  
  
(The digidestined.)  
  
"Are we almost there Tai?" Yolei wailed, "I can't stand to walk much longer."  
  
Tai smiled, "It's alright, Yolei we're here." They reached the map coordinate in good time and Tai told them could they could relax.  
  
Everyone did not totally relax though. Some of the digimon remained tense, ready to attack if the order came. Izzy took this time to pull out his notebook with the riddle. He began to zone out again when Cody peered over his shoulder.  
  
"What is this Izzy?" He questioned the older boy.  
  
"Well, this is, a yeah," Izzy had been totally caught off guard and he didn't know what to say. Cody stared at Izzy wondering why he was so stressed. Izzy finally pulled his act together and replied, "It's a riddle from one of my friends. Yeah, it's a riddle."  
  
"Okay. Hey Izzy, are you alright?" He was a little worried that Izzy had finally snapped.  
  
Ken had overheard that there was a riddle and came to check it out. If there was one thing he loved it was a good riddle. He walked over and peered over Izzy's other shoulder and read aloud.  
  
"In the days when darkness reigns,  
  
Two representatives will come forth,  
  
Each will represent a generation of destiny,  
  
One will be tranquil and gentle the other fiery and strong,  
  
The one of serene nature will be first to come,  
  
The fighter will be quick to follow,  
  
Only when both are united will the true power be released,  
  
Guardian and Warrior they two shall be,  
  
Needed to set the light of goodness free"  
  
"That's a weird riddle Izzy." Ken stated after he had finished reading it aloud. "Who gave you this?"  
  
Tai sighed he had been afraid this would happen. Now he had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"I gave Izzy the riddle." Tai stated loud enough for everyone to hear. "I gave it to him." he repeated. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys sooner, but I have spent a couple sleepless nights over it all ready and I didn't want to put any of you through that."  
  
He expected them to start yelling, and they probably would have, had a voice not cut in a few seconds later.  
  
"So you got the riddle as well?" came the question from the same girl's voice from the day before.  
  
Tai looked up and saw someone he did not expect. It was Rina Oraka.  
  
"Rina," Tai stated shocked to see she was the mystery girl.  
  
"Hello Tai. You kept your word, so I have kept mine. I will answer any of your questions, if I know the answer." She smiled.  
  
"Are you the one that has been helping us lately?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yes, I have helped you, yet sometimes the help has not been me." She answered. "I did not make those shields if you were wondering which times I did not help you."  
  
"Then who did?" Ken asked.  
  
"I don't know." She replied sadly.  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment, and then Izzy asked, "You seem to know about this riddle. Do you know what it means?"  
  
"I only know a little." She answered, "The representatives are people, not digimon."  
  
"How do you know that?" Yolei interrupted.  
  
"I know because I am a representative." Rina replied a little annoyed about being interrupted. She continued, "The two destinies means the older and the younger group of digidestined. The digivices show the difference between the two destinies. I am the representative of the new group." As she said this she held up a d- three to prove her claim. Then she continued,  
  
"One of the older kids has to be the second representative, but I don't know who it is. My theory is the second representative has been controlling the shield. I don't really know what the rest of the riddle means but maybe we can work it out together?" She left that option in the air for the others to decide.  
  
Tai looked around at everyone. No one seemed to be against Rina, but it would be a good idea to ask everyone. (Just to be safe.)  
  
"What do you think guys?" Tai questioned his fellow digidestined. "I'm willing to join with her, but this is not just my decision."  
  
Everyone looked around some seemed a tad reluctant, but everyone nodded all the same. They would welcome Rina to the team and hopefully solve the mystery that lay ahead.  
  
What they did not know was they were being watched. The shadowy figure glared from the bushes at its' enemies. Then it hissed, "Now." All of a sudden Dark Tigramon leapt out of the surrounding brush. It shot off attacks everywhere and scattered the teens and their digimon.  
  
Rina had stopped running and turned to face the beast. She held out her hand as if accepting a gift and then her empty hands were holding a bow. She put her hand back into a quiver that had also appeared out of nowhere and drew an arrow. She let the arrow fly hoping that it would do its' job. Alas, it did not work. Dark Tigramon had seen the arrow coming and nimbly dodged it. Rina went to take another arrow when a large beam of shadow came out from behind her and bound her like it was rope. Rina's bow fell had fallen from her hands and lay before her. She tried in vain to turn and see what had shot at her when she heard a cold laugh.  
  
"Look what I've caught!" the shadowy figure taunted as it walked from its' hiding place among the trees.  
  
Gatomon gasped in recognition and yelled, "Watch out, that's Lady Mistmon, a nasty viral digimon. She will catch you in her dark ring if you're not careful, and then she will hit you with her poison mist attack to finish the job."  
  
"Why thank you for the lovely description." The evil digimon cackled, "I'm afraid it was a little late though. I've already got a nice mouse in my trap. How does it feel guardian? Don't you like my dark ring?" Mistmon laughed a she saw Rina try in vain to escape the binds. "Well now, let's finish this. I have much more to do today and it will be so much easier now without you meddling in it. Poison Mist!" The dark digimon yelled, sending her attack at the fallen teen.  
  
Just as the attack was about to connect a shadow jumped from the trees, grabbed Rina, and was out of the way in the blink of an eye. The figure set Rina back on the ground and then the group saw her clearly for the first time.  
  
"That has to be Sweetarumon." Agumon stated in awe, "She's supposed to be a legendary digimon. I've heard her attacks are peaceful stare and rainbow beam."  
  
The digimon before them looked sort of cat- like but it had large rabbit ears. Her body had golden armor on it and she traveled on all fours. Sweetarumon glared at Mistmon and then spoke in a clear voice, "You will not have my digidestined."  
  
Mistmon growled in agitation, "I should have known you would also be around. Oh well, no matter, my dark ring won't come off, so you are still out of this fight guardian. Now Dark Tigramon, let's finish this. "  
  
The beast nodded and began to corner the digidestined while Rina and her digimon were unable to save them. All of them were backed up against a wall of rock there was no other way out of this corner except forward. Yolei was trembling and holding on to Mimi for comfort and the others were also either terrified or resilient. Then it hit Tai. He remembered the dream and strangely it was the same as this situation. His friends were around him, the dark figure of a cat was there, and there was also no escape.  
  
"Stay with me." Tai whispered so only his friends could hear. "It will be okay."  
  
The others took hope in these words, but they still prepared for the worse. Tigramon had been preparing to spring and all of a sudden he did. He took to the air without any warning and was quickly coming towards the digidestined.  
  
"Hold on you guys!" Tai yelled, "We aren't going to lose to this thing!" and then he stepped forward from the group and held up his hand.  
  
The beast was only a few feet away and it still came closer until it suddenly crashed hard into solid air. The shield before the stunned teens shimmered and reflected the light from the sun. Just like glass. The other kids stared at Tai as he slowly let his hand sown and the shield disappeared. Dark Tigramon lied defeated before them since he had knocked himself out when he hit the shield head- first.  
  
Lady Mistmon was outraged. Her best warrior had fallen and there was the other representative. Could things turn any worse? Then she bitterly brought up a sword. It was made of hardened mist and gave off its' own dark light.  
  
"How dare you defeat my best servant?" She seethed, sticking her sword out toward Tai.  
  
Tai looked hard at her than held out his hands as if gripping the hilt of a sword himself. All of a sudden just like Rina's bow had appeared in her hands, a sword appeared in Tai's.  
  
Mistmon had not been expecting this and was a little taken aback. "Who are you, really?" She hissed, "You are no mere boy."  
  
"I am the second representative, the warrior and bearer of courage." Tai answered the dark digimon's question.  
  
"No! There was only supposed to be one!" Mistmon screeched and ran with her sword aiming for Tai. "This plan was perfect!" She continued to wail as she ran at him.  
  
When she made it to Tai, he was ready. He brought his sword up to deflect her blow at him with ease. The enraged digimon continued to try and kill Tai, but her rage clouded her vision. She was going to lose if she didn't quit, she realized as she continued to fight. Now was no time to be killed so she chose the option of escaping. Mistmon created a barrier of fog and disappeared into it.  
  
"I'll be back warrior!" She cried out as she left.  
  
Tai sighed and walked over to where Rina and Sweetarumon were. The dark ring was still on and he decided to take care of it. He took his blade and ran it across the bind. The ring hissed and sizzled as the blade went down it but it gave way at last. Rina was free.  
  
Tai let his blade disappear after this task was completed. Then he turned to his friends.  
  
"I guess we know who the second representative is now?" Tai smiled.  
  
***  
  
Whoa that was long! I can't believe I wrote this!?!? Is anyone shocked about what happened? If so, tell me! I love to hear from you guys!!! (smiles) Oh well, enough of my senseless chatter, please review! 


	9. Help!!!

Hi it's me! I know you guys probably thought I fell off the face of the Earth. I am currently suffering the evil disease called writers block. (Sigh) It is a ruthless menace and has ravaged my mind of its glorious writing ideas. Alas, I now turn to you my few faithful readers. I ask thee, no, beg thee to review and give me ideas on how to continue. Ask me questions give suggestions anything. I had started the ninth chapter before the foul writers block took over so please read and help me if thy can. (No I'm not going old European though I do love Shakespeare!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
The shocked digidestined looked back at their leader after he released Rina and got rid of his sword. They could not believe what they had just witnessed, and questions were running through their minds like wild fires. Finally they began to regain composure and started to ask their questions. This sadly caused more confusion since everyone was talking at once and no one could get anything answered. Then a piercing whistle shattered their talk. Rina had stood up from where she had fallen on the grass when the dark ring had bound her. Her digimon had de- digivolved and looked more rabbit- like with larger ears and a small body, but she still had cat qualities such as a long tail and lamp- like eyes. Rina had whistled to gain their attention and her digimon was pressing her ears to her head in agony.  
  
"Well now, that worked well." Rina smiled as the teens quickly stopped talking and looked at her.  
  
"Thank you." Tai sighed for his attempts to calm the group had failed and the Rina's help was very much appreciated. Tai turned back to look at his comrades and to try and explain whatever he could to them. The teens began asking questions again, but this time they asked one at a time. Davis would throw in a "That's so cool!" or a "Like a super hero!" between questions every once in awhile.  
  
Kari looked at her brother as he tried to tell Izzy the answers to some of the questions he was rapidly asking. She had known that there was something special about Tai. She always had, but this power he possessed was strange and it even frightened her a little. The sword fight had especially shaken her. Tai had never touched a sword in his life, and there he had been parrying as if he had been born with a sword in his hand. Finally she gained the courage to ask her brother the question that had been plaguing her. "Tai, how did you know? About the shield, your sword, an- and how to fight like that?"  
  
Tai stared at his sister. Kari always had a knack for asking him questions that he himself was dwelling on. What could he say? He hadn't known, or at least he thought he hadn't known about these things. "I just… knew. It's like the sword and the shield are part of me. I don't know… maybe we will learn in time." Tai answered.  
  
There that is all I have. Help me please! Oh and Sailor Digimon if you read this I wanted to let you know that I can't read your reviews for some reason anymore. They just disappeared, well I thought I would let you know because I appreciate your support and would love to read your comments. Thanks a bunch!!! 


End file.
